


Podfic: Time For Every Purpose

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an AU sorta story because I'm playing 'what if'. What if it were Tony who'd gone with Gibbs to apprehend Ensign Hayes and had been forced to kill an innocent man? What if Gibbs didn't want to see Tony and Agent Cassidy together? What if the redhead in the flashy convertible was just a friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Time For Every Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time For Every Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16785) by Angyl. 



Angyl is part of a small group of writers that I utterly adore and wish they had a more recogniztion.

  
[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012061301.zip)  
*

[Audiobook Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201108173.zip)


End file.
